God's Tales
by SkyeFinal
Summary: For the Yatori Week 2014 from tumblr, each day has a different prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Red  
A/N: Prompt was fate or a colour, and I chose the colour red.  
Nothing spoiler-y, safe to read for those who haven't read the manga!

* * *

Out of all the colours in the rainbow, Yato would have to say red was his least favourite.

Red reminds him of cold, cold eyes that always held a glint of lies and deceit every time she came to persuade Yato to come back to her and father. How no other shinki would do because they would always leave in the end once they have heard rumours about the far, far past. No one wants to be a shinki to the God of Calamity.

Red reminds him of a god's gift to their shinki, the old Japanese character branding the dead to follow him. Two names pulse within him, one he's oh so very glad he found and the other he wishes he could release but he can't because obligation and the idea of a safety net is so tempting to keep forever but really, Yukine deserves better.

Red reminds him of the morbid arc of life seeping from his targets from the wounds he inflicted on them. He tries his best to forget the fear-stricken eyes from bodies that were too many to count.

Red is his least favourite colour.

_But then_, Yato thinks, _It's ironic that my favourite colour is a shade lighter than red._

Because that shade reminds him of warm, warm eyes that look at him in annoyed fondness, that actually overflows with concerned tears because of_him_, and not because of what he's done.

That shade reminds him of a constant presence cloaked in a student's uniform that frustratingly follows him despite him telling her to stop. Stop because if fights get too dangerous, the only link to her and her real body will be severed and she'll die for real.

That shade saved him two times and he'll do anything possible to make her the happiest woman alive.

Yato flips the five yen into the air and catches it. He thumbs it and presses to his lips, whispering promises to it.

_Your wish has been heard loud and clear._

* * *

edit: 04/01 oops, copy and paste didn't work out that well


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Winter Moon  
Prompt: Song lyrics I got Winter Moon by NEWS from my shuffle list. Slight spoilers if you haven't read the manga to the end of Bishamon arc. Italics are the english translation of the song by mayonaka-otaku on LJ. Also, this is **AU.**

* * *

The moonlight illuminates a lonely silhouette

_The northern breeze skims over my heart_  
_In a narrow room carries a sigh of coffee and_  
_the scent of winter_

The persistent tingling pain in his chest tells him that Yukine still doesn't believe his decision was correct. Yato buries his face deeper into his mangled scarf and sighs. He doesn't blame his Blessed Regalia, they left to save her and now they lost her again.

"You know there was no choice."

Yukine huffs and turns away from Yato's direction, but Yato can feel the pain numbing and knows Yukine is slowly but surely knowing his master is correct.

_Your fleeting smile seems to be fading,_  
_Our order crumbles and falls apart_  
_Your shivering eyes and fallen tears,_  
_I want to take away everything_

"Did we really have to…?" Yukine asks in childish anger, "We could've protected her! I staked my name for you, it would've been enough!"

"She doesn't belong in our world."

Repeating the words that Tenjin told him leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. A part of him agrees with Yukine, together the two of them would've been enough to protect Hiyori from everything, from anyone who dares take her from them, from him, but he knows a puny, nameless god has no power compared to bigger, more important gods.

Yato hears Yukine's attempts to not cry and ruffles his hair. He snakes a hand around the younger's shoulders and draws him closer, resting his cheek on the crown of his shinki's head. "Really, what a troublesome age."

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep but all he sees is scene this late afternoon.

_Kiss me deeper, let me hear you breathe_  
_Entwine our wet fingers, be entranced by it_  
_"Take me inside our dreams, we'll be together forever"_  
_the moon's fallen shadow dances,_  
_Winter Moon_

Yato sees only Hiyori standing in front of him, smiling in slight confusion as his stare is solemn and grave.

"Yato?"

He ignores Kofuku's question and Tenjin's approving gaze. He ignores all the other shinki's and Yukine's calls for an explanation. All he can see is the swirl of the bond connecting him, the god, and Hiyori, the half-breed.

His grip on Yukine tightens and feels the younger slowly understanding what he wants to do.

"Yato! No!"

"Yukine." Yato warns, he spares a glance at Tenjin and faces Hiyori again. Sucking in a deep breathe, he explains. "This was the agreement to saving Hiyori. She doesn't belong in this world."

Hiyori takes a step back. "Yato?"

"In agreeing to save you," Yato avoids her imploring gaze slightly, he stares at her ear and not her eyes. It would be too hard if he did. "I agreed to sever my ties with you."

_Your sweet warmth seems to be melting_  
_The time we can't meet only makes our hearts stronger_  
_Romance that can't come true, or love that won't reach you_  
_I want to drown myself in you_

"No!" Hiyori shouts. "I want to be with Yato! I made a promise to never forget you and Yukine!"

"Child," Tenjin scolds, "What he is doing is correct. If he doesn't your life will be in danger the longer you remain in our world. You were never meant to see us."

"But-!" Hiyori grasps for words, she turns to Yato. "Yato please! "

Yukine pleads with Yato, "Don't do this!"

Yato shuts his eyes. The pain from Yukine almost wants to make him stop because Yukine had suffered enough, from his past life and recently, but he cannot deny the possibility that Hiyori might die if he keeps indulging her like this.

He slashes down and watches the bond shatter.

_Kiss me deeper, let me hear you breathe_  
_Entwine our wet fingers, be entranced by it_  
_"Take me inside our dreams, we'll be together forever"_  
_the moon's fallen shadow dances,_  
_Winter Moon_

* * *

Just a reminder again, AU! Just my take how things might have gone differently after a certain scene in the manga


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Oath  
A/N: Short because I have a lab exam I need to study for :( Prompt is promise!

* * *

_"Don't worry! I promise I won't forget you, no matter what happens."_

The words spoken under a rainy day sounded like an oath to Yato, he felt giddy and drunk with happiness but at the same time a small, dark part of him was distrustful.

No one stuck with him for so long so why should he believe the words of a mere human?

But the sheer sincerity in Hiyori's eyes dispelled the dark thoughts from his head, even thought he knew he will get hurt in the future he wanted to believe in her words.

So he also made a promise to himself under the umbrella of promises.

Even if one day she forgets him, he'll always be her side.

* * *

Edit: i really need to double check after copy and pasting...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Familial Bonds  
PROMPT: Family  
A/n: Day 4! Also, Daikoku calls Kofuku his "kami-sama" which in this case can mean My God (in a high respect) written in one way, the other way can also mean his wife. I left that in because it was a bit hard writing that subtle difference in English.

* * *

Yato picked up the dictionary that was thrown at his head when Hiyori and Yukine got annoyed with his meddling and random inserts of information that wasn't relevant to their studying.

He couldn't fathom why Yukine wanted to study because there was so much more fun things to do, but he understood at the very least that Yukine cannot age. He'll never experience what someone his age will experience in the world of living, so Yato will grumble and mumble how it doesn't make any sense to him but he'll never say it's a waste of time.

He casually thumbed through the dictionary, learning and wondering why certain words existed like floccinaucinihilipilification. Really, did a meaning of "estimation that something is valueless" need to be so long?

Laughing to himself he flipped several more pages, one word caught his eye.

_Family_  
_1.a. a primary social group consisting of parents and their offspring, the principal function of which is provision for its members_  
_ b. ( as modifier): family quarrels ; a family unit_  
_2. one's wife or husband and one's children_  
_3. all the person living together in one household_  
_4. a person whom one shares a bond of mutual affection_

Yato glanced over to the two studying, gaze contemplating. While he was thinking the door slid open and Daikoku and Kofuku popped in bringing drinks and snacks.

"Break time!" Kofuku sang, closing books and placing daifuku in front of Hiyori and Yukine.

"Studying hard, boy?" Daikoku grinned, ruffling Yukine's hair and laughing heartily at the younger shinki's swatting hands. The small tilt of Yukine's mouth showed that he wasn't that annoyed despite his behaviour.

Yato watched over the four, he had a hand on his chin deep in thought. He hit his fist into a palm.

"I got it!"

All chatter stopped as four pairs of eyes turned to Yato.

Pointing to each of them he explained what he was thinking. "Daikoku is the uncle, Kofuku is the aunt, Hiyori is the big sister and Yukine is the youngest son!"

Daikoku raised an eyebrow. "Ha?"

"Ehh, Yato-chan I'm not a mother?"

"Yato, are you sick?"

"Just leave him Hiyori, it's just a phase."

Yato waved off Hiyori's hand that was on his forehead to check his temperature. "It all makes sense. Daikoku is the type of guy who hates his own kids, but loves other people's kids. Kofuku is the estranged aunt always popping in and out to talk to young people. Hiyori is the big sis, teaching younger people and Yukine is the youngest son because he's the newbie in this world and has much to learn about being a shinki."

Hiyori laughed out loud, "What a weird family we make."

"Ehhhh?" Kofuku drawled out. "I'm estranged?"

"You brat!" Daikoku brandished a ladle from somewhere threatening, "What did you call my kami-sama?"

"Hey! I'm not a newbie!"

Hiyori tilted her head, "Yato, what about you?"

Yato puffed out his chest. "I'd be the father of course!"

Yukine blanched. "Hell no! That makes you my father!"

Yato flew himself onto Yukine, clinging onto him and staring up with large, puppy-eyes. "But Yukine~! I gave you a name, that practically makes you my son."

"Get off me!"

"But Yukine~!

While clinging onto Yukine, Yato thought to himself how lucky he was to have this new family to go back home to. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the bonds linking him to Daikoku, Kofuku, Yukine and Hiyori. He watched them pulse with affection and warmth.

_We're a weird family, but I wouldn't have it any other way._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Weird Partners  
Prompt: Adorkable  
A/N: Going to be short again since assignments and lit reviews are a pain. But tomorrow's prompt will be a longer since that prompt was the reason why I wanted to do this entire week in the first place!

* * *

Yato and Hiyori were partners.

They didn't really plan this out but the roles they played naturally fit together and they just rolled with it. A glance between blue and pink cued each other when to start their 'act'.

"Yukine~!"

Yato and Hiyori loved to make Yukine feel embarrassed. Praising his one-eighty degree change in personality after his purification ceremony. Praising his desire to earn money (even though Yato should be doing that) and working hard with Daikoku at the oden shop.

Something warm bloomed in Hiyori's chest when she saw the happy flush on Yukine's face when hearing their praise. Oh, he can scoff and roll his eyes, but there's no denying the pleased glint in his eyes and the sudden skip in his step when he goes along his way to work harder. Harder to bring honour to the name he was gifted with.

Yato, being Yukine's god, can feel the warmth Yukine feels every time Hiyori and him do their act. He smiles and keeps messing up the blond hair because he knows his shinki rarely had affection given to him. Yato shoves the past into the deepest part of his mind, one day when Yukine grows more he'll talk to Yukine about it. But for now, he'll just goofily hug and gush over Yukine and his progress.

"Let me goooo!" Yukine shouts, trying to claw his way out of Yato's grasp.

"But Yukine! You make me so proud!"

Hiyori wipes fake tears away but her smile remains genuine. "Just accept it Yukine, you'll get used to it!"

"I don't want to get used to it!"

Daikoku looked over the three, sighing exasperatedly, "What dorks they are."

"Eh really?" Kofuku hummed, "I think it's adorable."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Encounter of the Lucky Cat  
Prompt: Fandom Crossover  
A/N: And the reason why I wanted to do this entire week of writing prompts. I might continue this later when I get more ideas.

* * *

Hiyori trailed behind Yato and Yukine, listening in to the rare lesson that Yato was giving Yukine.

"So to sum up, ayakashi can come in many shapes and sizes. The more advanced they get, the more human-like they become, like speaking in full sentences. Youkai are sort of like ayakashi, but different as they can be born not from human greed but human imagination. They are ranked based on power, and some are gods within the youkai world."

"Hehh…like who?"

"There's this ox god if I remember right, but he wasn't that important."

"Is there anyone else who could see those ayakashi?" Hiyori asked, "There's always stories of kappa, kitsune, and other youkai."

Yato shook his head, "Very rarely. Your case is special as the ability to see ayakashi came from you being half-dead, you weren't born with it to begin with."

"But there are people who can?" Yukine question excitedly. "I wonder if we can meet them!"

Yato flicked Yukine's forehead, "Don't get your hopes up. Most people hide the fact they can see ayakashi."

"But they can still see right?"

"Yeah, don't know why you're so excited though."

"It's nice to talk to people that aren't dead." Yukine grinned. "Maybe one day I'll find one of those people."

"Don't get your hopes up." Yato warned.

"Sheesh, such a downer." Yukine teased back, he turned the corner.

And fell down when a white and orange blob smacked into him.

"Ow!"

"Watch it twerp!" A squeaky voice scolded Yukine. "My cute body could've been injured because of you!"

Hiyori rushed over, apologizing. "We're so sorry! We didn't mean to hurt your cat…?"

Hiyori, Yukine and Yato looked for the person that spoke with an old voice, but no one was there. The three turned and looked down at the oddly coloured cat. The small furry animal licked its paw and let out a small nya.

Yukine scratched his head, "Cats don't speak right?"

"They don't…"' Hiyori slowly said.

"Sensei!" A light, breathy voice came up behind the group. A young boy with light blond hair ran towards the cat and scooped it up, furiously muttering to the cat.

"Is he speaking to the cat?"

"Shush, people talk to their pets a lot Yato!"

The young boy bowed to the three, "I'm sorry if sensei was bothering you."

Hiyori assured him that his cat didn't bother him. "No no, it was us who bumped into your cat."

Yukine turned to Yato, "Is it common to name pets a title that's normally for humans?"

Yato tilted his head as he answered Yukine, his eyes were looking the boy up and down. "Well, there was this one cat called Lord-sama."

_He looks familiar…_

"Geh, what weird naming sense."

Natsume chuckled, turning his head to the young blond, "His full name is Nyanko-sensei, but I shorten it to sensei since it's easier to call him that."

"Oh…"

Yukine turned sharply to the stranger. "Wait! You can see me?"

The boy's complexion paled, he glanced nervously at Hiyori. "Ah, um…"

Hiyori picked up his uneasiness easily, she knew how awkward it must be to sometimes be talking to thin air. "It's okay, I can see Yato and Yukine too."

The slight slumping of shoulders showed how nervous the boy was, "I see…I wasn't aware that those two were…"

Hiyori gave a gentle smile, "Yeah, takes a while getting used to. My name is Iki Hiyori, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yukine!"

Slightly dazed, the boy introduced himself, "My name is Natsume Takashi."

"Ah." Yato spoke up. "Reiko's kin."

"Took you long enough, magatsukami."

"I see you haven't changed at all," Yato stared with distain at the cat, "It's Yatogami now you mangy cat."

The cat swung his paw at Yato, "How dare you! Do you not see this majestic fur and regal face?"

"All I see is a maniki neko, and those don't talk at all."

"What did you say!?"

Meanwhile in the back, Hiyori and Yukine stared in shock. "The cat…the cat is talking!"

Natsume put his hand to his head, sighing, "And I told him to keep a low profile while we're here in Tokyo."

"Mangy cat!"

"It's Madara, you bum!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Remembrance  
**Prompt**: Anything you want (Future, no spoilers)  
**A/N**: So school kicked my butt. Uh..I tried really hard for Yatori but it changed into something else.

* * *

"Come! Sekki!"

Yukine's name flashed, his body transforming into Yato-san's beloved blades. They glimmered, light reflected off the dangerous sharp edges.

Yato tilted his head before addressing the girl, "It's not a particularly strong ayakashi, wanna come along, Tei?"

"Yes!"

Tei, or more formally known as Teine, was the new addition to Yato's shinki clan. She was a petite shinki, dressed in a cream-coloured sundress with a pale, tan cardigan for warmth. Brown hair in a high-ponytail and bangs framed her ten-year old face and large, amber eyes filled with determination to serve her god.

Yato grinned, "Relax. Just keep calm. Yuki's also there to help."

"Got it!"

"Atta girl. Come! Taiki!"

It wasn't the first time Yato had called upon his newest shinki, but this was the first time he called her for battle. Her name glowed in reassuring warmth from her upper arm and she felt her body transform into a scarf. Teine flew towards Yato's neck and rearranged herself to rest comfortably on.

The ayakashi was something along the likes of a porcupine. It was massive but because of its size it was also incredibly slow. Yato perched on top of a building, assessing the best method to attack it.

_"Looks kind of cute…"_

_"Tei, this isn't the time to find ayakashi cute."_

"Well, if you put aside the fact it's causing damage and the size of a 15-story building, it could be cute Yuki."

_"I guess…"_

_"What are you going to do, Yato-san?"_

"I don't think it's something that Yuki can't cut through." Yato replied. "But I don't think stomping and chewing is the only thing it can do."

_"Agreed."_

_"Okay."_

"Let's go." Yato jumped down from the pole and approached the ayakashi.

It noticed Yato and turned towards the god. It roared and its spikes started wiggling "Smells…good. So good!"

_"Yato-san, watch out!"_

Spikes erupted from the back of the ayakashi, destroying parts of the building but more importantly heading straight to Yato. Cursing, Yato jumped back and deflected spikes with Yukine.

_"That's a lot of spikes."_

"Thanks Yuki, I didn't notice."

_"You can't keep deflecting with me Yato."_

"I'd rather deflect then get skewered."

_"Yato-san, I can help!"_

The god grinned and ducked behind a building to collect his breath. "Gotcha, we're counting on you Tei!"

_"Yes!"_

Yato darted forward, outrunning the spikes aiming for him.

"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun…"

The ayakashi releasing more spikes while trying to back away but the scarf around Yato's neck shimmered and Taiki moved, swatting the spikes aiming to harm Yato away as if they were lightweights. Sekki glimmered in Yato's hands, ready to slash upon his master's commands.

"With my advent, I, the Yato god lay waste with the Sekki and the Taiki and expel thy vast defilement!"

* * *

"Hehh! Tei-chan is amazing! Protecting Yato like that on her first battle!"

Teine nearly toppled over when Kofuku grabbed her in a celebratory hug.

"T-Thank you, Kofuku-san."

"Eat up! Congratulations for a successful hunt!" Daikoku said, bringing in ingredients for hotpot.

"Food!" Yato smiled in glee and dug in, making sure that Tei got enough meat. Yuki rolled his eyes and put vegetables into her bowl. He scolded Yato that one cannot simply just eat meat, vegetables were important too.

After dinner everyone separated to do their own activities. Daikoku and Kofuku sat on the porch, staring up at the moon chatting while Yato perched on the window edge, cradling his shrine, lost in his own world and thoughts.

Yukine and Teine were under the kotatsu, they declared it their own area as both shinki's hated the cold. Teine couldn't help but tease Yukine since she thought because of his name he would love the cold.

"Hey Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"How come Yato-san doesn't get a bigger shrine or his own house? Not that I don't like Kofuku-san's place, but I thought all god's got their own."

"Yato never found the need to get his own place, Tei. He likes it here. He would never admit it but he gets lonely." Yukine shrugged, snuggling deeper into the kotatsu.

"Even with us?"

"The more the merrier."

Teine hummed, eyelids growing heavier from the warmth of the kotatsu and the food. Curiosity held off sleep as she asked once more, "What about the shrine?"

She couldn't see since Yukine was facing away from her, but if she could Teine would've seen a nostalgic with a tinge of melancholy cross Yukine's face.

"It was from his first believer. He wouldn't dare change it for another."

* * *

"Yato, it's been awhile."

"Bishamon."

"Geez, the two of you! Can't you be a bit more friendlier than that?"

Bishamon, Yato, and Kofuku continued chatting (arguing?). Everyone was gathered in Bishamon's shrine waiting to be transported to the heavenly meeting. Yato thought of this idea since he didn't like the idea of Teine being alone, so he always brought her here so she'd have company with Bishamon's shinkis'. Teine nudged Yukine, "Does Yato-san not like Bishamon-sama?"

"I wouldn't say dislike…"

"Veena and Yato-san had a complicated past, Teine." Kazuma said behind the two, he was dressed smartly in his military-style uniform. "Yukine, your tie is a bit messy."

Yukine sighed and undid his tie, "No matter how many times I do this, it's never perfect."

"Here Yukine." Teine looped the tie around Yukine's neck and tied it in a perfect knot. She brushed off dirt from his jacket. "You know, I kind of wished you dressed like this all the time."

Yukine tugged at the tie, wincing jokingly when Teine swatted his hands away to fix the tie again. "Easy for you to say. This tie always chokes me."

Yukine, like Kazuma, also wore a military-style jacket. While Kazuma's buttons, collar, and cord were red, Yukine's set matched his eyes, a golden-orange. Dark slacks and dress shoes completed the look. In order to look tidier, Yukine slicked his normally wild hair back leaving only a slight side-swept fringe on the right side of his face.

"Yukine, are you ready?"

Yato strolled up, clad in his own coat. He also had matching buttons, cords and collar with Yukine and dark slacks but Yato wore combat boots and had a cape pinned to one side on his back. His hair was tied into a low ponytail.

Yukine nodded.

"Good, the sooner we go the sooner we can get out of this." Yato grumbled, bending several joints in his body as if trying to stretch the restrictive clothing. He turned to Tei, "Sorry you can't come with but we'll try to come back fast Tei."

"No worries. Have fun!"

Yato scoffed, but ruffled her hair. He and Yukine waved goodbye as the gods and blessed regalia transported to the heavens for their meeting.

"Yukine's so lucky. " Teine heard Kazuha whisper behind her. His twin, Karuha mumbled a response too.

"Remember when they came to save that girl? Can't believe he became a blessed regalia in a short amount of time."

Teine felt a bit proud of how Bishamon's shinkis' were jealous of Yukine but at the same time curious. Yukine and Yato never mentioned a girl that they were close with. Another shinki? Or another god? Before Teine could ask for more information, the tall shinki, Kuraha shushed them.

"Quiet. Now come in for tea." Kuraha beckoned for Teine to follow.

* * *

Months passed and Teine grew into her role has Yato's shinki.

She watched how Yato would act childish in one moment and then turn serious in another, whiny and attentive, spoiled but not selfish.

She watched how Yukine would always act like he was one moment away from smashing Yato's face into the ground, but she knew how deeply he cared for Yato, giving him direction whenever Yato was lost. He also taught her how to avoid temptation otherwise she'll stab Yato. She still shivered at Yukine's story of his own sins and purification ceremony.

Teine also observed Yato's weird habits. Whenever he's strolling through town, he would stop and stare at any long-haired girls in light purple uniforms. Every time he would lift an arm up and reach for the girl, but shook his head to clear his thoughts when Yukine spoke softly, reminding Yato what he should be doing.

Yato's other habit every night was to hold his shrine. He'd trace his name in front of the shrine with careful, careful fingers. His gaze would be so nostalgic and just so _sad_ that Teine wanted to snap him out of it, but Yukine would stop her.

"He likes to have this time to himself, Teine."

Yukine would also have the same look in his eyes and it made Teine part sympathetic and part frustrated because she wanted to _know. _What made the two people she cared for make them so sad?

Close to a year when Yato named her, Yato brought her and Yukine to a cemetery.

"Tei, I know you've been curious so I thank you for being patient."

"S-sorry…" She guiltily toed the ground. Of course, she forgot that whatever she felt it was transmitted to Yato as well.

Yato huffed, "No I'm also to blame as well. Kuraha told me the twins mentioned about her so of course you would be curious."

Teine perked up. "Her?"

Yukine crouched down, wiping some leaves off of a grave. "Iki Hiyori."

Teine bent down and observed the grave. It was well-kept, clean with a bouquet of flowers left in front of it. She noticed the date of birth and day Iki Hiyori died, around fifteen years ago. Teine couldn't help but think why would Yato and Yukine friend a human.

"Who was she?"

Yato smiled.

"My first believer."

* * *

Yato told her everything.

How he was a pitiful god without any believers and lived in people's memories by doing odd jobs and hoping no one would forget him.

How a human saw him for a few moments and tried to save his life by jumping in front of a truck to push him out of harm.

How she saved him countless times.

How she made him a shrine.

His past.

Teine listened to everything Yato had to say. The only thing she said when Yato asked her if she would leave was to call Yato an idiot and punched him in the head.

Yato laughed and gave her and Yukine a hug.

Teine never felt more as a family with the two of them when Yato whispered to her his true name.

The feeling solidified when the next day Yato's shrine was out in the open and she saw next to the representation of Yukine on the back of the shrine was a butterfly, representing her before Yato named her.

* * *

End notes: the kanji character for Tei's name is 滞.

In one meaning it can mean protection, and defending which is why I based her shinki form as a scarf to deflect things. Her role is a more protective one while Yukine would be the offensive.

The other meaning is stagnate, arrears, and overdue. I think Yato would never forget Hiyori ever, which is why I choose this kanji character.


End file.
